1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electrooptical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic device provided with the electrooptical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
Electrooptical devices that use liquid crystal elements to display images have widely been developed. According to such electrooptical devices, the transmittance of liquid crystals provided in the respective pixels is controlled to be a transmittance in accordance with designated tones of image signals by supplying the image signals for designating the display tones of the respective pixels to the respective pixels via data lines, and in doing so, the respective pixels are made to display the tones designated by the image signals.
Incidentally, in a case where image signals are not sufficiently supplied, for example, in a case where sufficient time for supplying image signals to the respective pixels cannot be secured, the respective pixels cannot accurately display the tones designated by the image signals, and display quality may deteriorate. In order to respond to the problem of the deterioration of display quality due to such insufficient writing of the image signals in the pixels, the following measure is employed in the related art. For example, a technology of facilitating the writing of image signals in the respective pixels by supplying a precharge signal with a potential that is close to a potential of the image signals to the respective pixels and the data lines prior to the supply of the image signals has been proposed in JP-A-2010-102217.
The precharge signal is an auxiliary signal for writing a voltage in all VID signal lines or data lines in advance prior to the writing of the image signals. Writing support and various correction failures are improved by writing a specific voltage in the period.
A portion except for a synchronization signal in a blanking period in a horizontal fly-back period is referred to as a porch, and portions temporally before and after the synchronization signal are referred to as a front porch and a back porch, respectively. The precharge signal is basically applied by using the portion of the back porch in the horizontal fly-back period.
However, since the precharge signal is simultaneously applied to all the data lines by using the back porch portion, a load becomes larger and writing time becomes longer as compared with ordinary movie drive. Such an influence significantly appears, and desired writing cannot be performed in required time in some cases when the precharge signal is applied by a high-resolution low-power-consumption driver.